1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive, a polarizing plate including an adhesive layer prepared from the adhesive, and an optical member including the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing plates may be placed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell to control a direction of light in order to visualize a display pattern of a liquid crystal display. Applications of liquid crystal displays have been continuously widened from small devices of an initial stage to notebook computers, LCD monitors, color LCD projectors, LCD televisions, car navigation systems, personal phones, outdoor/indoor measurement instruments, or the like.
A polarizing plate may include a polarizer and a protective film attached to both sides of the polarizer. The protective film may include, e.g., a triacetylcellulose (TAC) film. However, films other than a TAC film (as a protective film for a polarizing plate) may be used, due to cost and/or optical properties of TAC.